Stupid, but Forgotten
by aznJEDI13
Summary: It seemed like in D2 that there was one part where Guy and Connie were mad at each other. This is my take on them making up. Please READ and REVIEW.


****

Come back in my Life

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks; I own the plot.

****

Notes: I got inspiration to write this short story after watching D2 while I'm home sick. Sorry I didn't have time to edit this and fix the grammar!!!! This is set during the Iceland game of D2. 

**__**

'…If I did something wrong, please tell me. 

I wanna understand cause I don't want this love to ever end…'

"I was worried Connie."

She looked away from the game to half glance at her companion. 

His eyes were serious as they gazed at her. It was like he had forgotten there was a game going on. He had forgotten they were in their toughest battle verse Iceland. She tried to ignore his gaze, but finally she had to look at him.

"Shouldn't you be worried that it was Duane who saved me?"

He shook his head, reaching for her gloved hand and shook his head slowly. 

"I've been pretty stupid, haven't I?"

She laughed slightly, but the laugh got caught in her throat, "Pretty stupid…yeah I'll say."

"Connie, I-" His eyes once again bore into hers. He paused slightly, trying to find the courage to speak the courage to say he's sorry. One thing he has always had a problem with. 

"Change it up!" Bombay yelled.

Connie looked away, away from his intense gaze and back to the game. "You'd better go, Guy."

He blinked and spoke meekly, "Yeah," and then more confidently, "Yeah."

As he left, she whispered almost silently, "Be careful." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guy, we need to talk." 

He turned around, gulping the water he had just taken a drink of. His eyes, their intensity once more bore into hers.

"About earlier." 

He nodded and offered her a seat, which she took and eagerly waited for him to begin.

He laughed suddenly, "Oh, _I'm_ suppose to talk! I thought you said we needed to talk."

She pressed her hand lightly on his arm; "I'm serious Guy."

He smiled, that adorable smile she had first fallen four when he had been half her size, "I'm serious too Connie." He laughed and then went to hold her hand, "I've been stupid, thinkin' you didn't want me anymore." He reached out to caress her cheek with his hand, "Gettin' jealous…I thought maybe you liked someone else." 

She sighed, "Oh Guy, I could never." She went to hug him and pressed his face to her shoulder pads, "I won't like anyone else. In fact…" She pulled his face towards hers and lightly caressed his lips with her own, "I believe we were meant for each other."

He nodded and pulled away. "I know Connie. But you know me…"

And that she did, she had known him since pee wees. She knew his darkest secrets and she knew the inner most part of him, she knew what lay beneath those passionate blue eyes of his. 

"No need to be insecure Guy." She sighed, reaching out to tenderly run her hand on the tips of his sweaty hair, "It's just me."

He looked away, "Yeah, I know," and then he paused, "And that's what scares me."

Her brows creased in consternation, "How so?"

"You know me so well, Cons," He looked away again, "And the fact that you do and that I could still lose you just scares me. We're so young – you don't know what could happen next, you know?"

She laughed, "That's the fun part of life, Guy, you never know what will happen next."

He stood up suddenly, "You don't get it do you, it scares me _because_ of that. You know me Connie, I've always been insecure, always…and seeing you look at other guys and other guys look at you, Cons, just scares the crap out of me." He knelt suddenly and looked her straight in the eyes, "I've never been in love before Connie and it scares me."

"Guy!" She gasp, "We're not even old of enough to know what love is, how can you say _that_!"

He looked away and mumbled, "I don't know."

"I don't think 'love' involves getting jealous Guy." 

"I know." 

"But I do think, 'love' involves these feelings."

"I know…" He mumbled and then twisted to look at her, "W-what?"

She stood then and roped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "You heard me."

"So you aren't mad?"

She shook her head, "I was for a while and then after that I was bent up on getting you more jealous." She slipped out of his arms and headed outside of the locker room laughing, "I guess it worked." 

He laughed too and hurried to catch up with her, when he did, he took her in his arms and kissed her again, "What would you do without me?"

"Probably date Luis."

A look of shock passed on his face, only it didn't pass but stayed there. "It's a joke, Guy." 

He laughed then, slightly, "Oh yeah I knew that."

"You know this jealousy thing is really bad. It could've broken us up permanently you know." 

"Yeah, but you can't live without me and my rugged good looks."

"Or your inflated ego." She paused and stepped onto the ice, "And a comment like that will get your head bitten off if I wasn't in such a good mood." 

He chuckled slightly, under his helmet, "You know I've been really lonely without you."

She laughed and placed her helmet on, "I know. But don't think we have to be joined at the hip always." 

He smiled and followed her on the ice. He felt good and he knew now he could really contribute and beat Iceland – after all Connie had come back to him.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW!!!!


End file.
